Happy Birthday, Martin
by Imjustafan
Summary: She could hear his heart beating faster while they were dancing. (Sam&Martin)


Title: Happy Birthday, Martin.

Author: NikiMeg

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me. I own nothing. 

Rating: PG

Pairing: Samantha/Martin

Spoilers: The Bus and Revelations (it's more like a hint) 

Author's note: This is Dolly's challenge. Write a fic and you must have: 1) Samantha, Martin and Danny (after work); 2) A party; 3) An old acquaintance; 4) A fight (verbal or physical). Hope you enjoy. Please R&R.

Summary: She could hear his heart beating faster while they were dancing. 

__

Happy Birthday, Martin.

Martin woke up. He hated that day. It should be a special day for him even so since he was little boy; this day had been a nightmare. 

In his five years old birthday, he got a bike from his parents. A pretty blue bike. He had begged it to his parents an entire year. He couldn't be happier. Walking over the neighborhood with his blue bike. Happy. Until a stone appeared on his way. He fell down from the bike. He felt his arm touched the floor with so much force than it broke. He had his arm immobilized for six months.

In his eight years old birthday, a magician should entertain him and his friends. They were waiting for the magic moment. The rabbit moment. When they heard a scream. The rabbit had escaped and it ran where the cake was. All his friends began to ran and laugh. It was awful. 

His parties of child's birthday had been a disaster. In his teenager nothing had changed. When he was 15 years old. He invited his friends to a party in his house. Hoping that Emily went to the party, the girl that was owner his heart. He thought he could take courage and invite her to dance. She went. After his friends' insistence, he breathed deep and asked her a dance. The two of them were dancing. Suddenly, he crushed on her foot. She didn't intend to scream. Not so loud. But she did. Everyone looked at the couple when they realized what had happened they started to laugh. He blushed. He couldn't believe he had done it. Not to Emily. 

Now, he was an adult. But he's still hated this day. His birthday.

Last year he was newbie at Missing Person Unit. None of his co-workers knew which day was today and he hoped that year was the same.

The day went on. No one had disappeared. They finished some paperworks. The day was almost finished. Everything has been going on well. But the day had not finished yet and had surprises awaited for Martin. 

"Where's the party?" Danny asked as soon as he stopped in front of Martin. 

"What party?"

"Your birthday's party. Or have you thought that we wouldn't remember it?" 

"No party. I'm just going home. Watch TV and sleep."

"Wait a minute. I heard it. Are you going home to sleep in your birthday?" Samantha joined to them. 

"I hate this day." Martin tried to explain himself to his co-workers.

"You can hate it. But we're going to celebrate it," Samantha said with a soft tone. No way he could say no. 

After awhile convincing Martin, the three of them went out. Looking for a nice place. They went to a bar that Danny has used to go. Not fancy. But perfect for friends like them to hang out after work. Just to talk and laugh. 

They were having a good time. Trying to figure each other's better. 

"I'm the only woman here; so I have to go to the restroom alone," Samantha said. 

She left the two men drinking their beverages. 

"So, Martin. What's going on between you two?" Danny asked clear and loud.

Martin got a shock. He and Sam had gone out once. Just as friends. He liked her. Definitively he had feelings for her. However, he knew that she was having bad time. She needed a friend and he was that friend. Just a friend to her. 

"There's nothing between Samantha and me. We're friends. There's a friendship." Martin wanted to put an end in this conversation. He didn't want the entire office talking about him and Sam. 

"O.k. If you are saying this. But I know there's feelings between you two," Danny stopped of speaking when a man approached of Martin.

"Fitzgerald? I found Martin Fitzgerald out there." 

Martin looked at the man, trying to remember from where he knew him. That face was not totally strange to him. However, this man seemed a complete strange to Martin.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"You ruined my life."

"I remember you, Peter Noah."

"I'll catch you. Remember that, Fitzgerald," The man said it while he pointed his finger at Martin. 

As soon as that man left. Danny asked, "Who is this man?"

"He is an ex-con. When I taught accounting at State Prison; I caught him cheating on in a test and reported it."

"Seems he fell in love with you," Danny said sarcastically. 

Few minutes later Samantha was back.

"Who will give me the pleasure to dance with me?" she asked. 

"I'm so tired." Danny looked at Martin. 

"It'll be my pleasure." Martin rose up from the chair.

He held her hand and placed his other hand in her waist. She placed her hand in his shoulder and snuggled her head in his chest. They started to dance. She could hear his heart beating faster while they were dancing. 

Martin felt someone touching his shoulder. He looked around. It was Peter Noah. 

"What do you want?" Martin said in furious tone. 

"I want to dance with the woman." Peter Noah was an idiot. 

"She's with me. Go away"

Peter tried to take Sam's hand to pull her to close to him. She moved the hand quickly. 

"Who is this guy? she asked. 

"Some guy I knew when I worked at State Prison." 

"A guy he ruined the life and now he has to pay."

"I don't know who you are. So, I won't dance with you. It's better you go"

"Not before dancing with you, blondie."

"Walk away or I will arrest you." Samantha showed her FBI's id at Peter. 

"You need a girl to protect you," Peter said, laughing of Martin. 

"She is not a girl. She is a Federal Agent as well as I am."

Peter stepped back, closed his hand then he punched Martin's nose.

Danny quickly immobilized Peter. 

"You're under arrested." Danny handcuffed him. "Are you ok, Martin?"

Martin nodded.

"I take care of Martin," Sam said, helping Martin up from the floor.

Danny walked on his way, holding Peter's arm.

"You should go to the hospital." Sam was worried.

"I'm fine. I just wanna go home"

"I take you home."

They entered in Martin's apartment. Before Samantha went to look for some ice cube, she helped Martin sitting down on the couch. 

"Hold this. It'll make to stop of bleeding."

"Thanks."

"So, you have good friends." she smiled at him. 

"You can go home. I'll be fine."

"Sure." Sam rose up and walked over the door; she stopped before opening it and turned herself toward Martin, "I want to talk to you." 

He nodded. "About?"

"About my feelings. About what I've been feeling recently for you." 

He looked at her. A sweet look.

She continued, "I have to take it off my chest. That's ok, if you don't feel the same."

He cut her off.

"Samantha, I feel the same." he had a splendid smile on his face.

Martin rose up and walked over Sam. He stopped close to her, looking straight at her eyes. 

"What we suppose to do, now?" he was touching her hand. 

"You, you could kiss me." she smiled at him. 

He smiled back at her. Then, he approached his head closer to her and he touched his lips on hers. They kissed.

"You know, Samantha; I had a wonderful birthday after all."

"Sam," she whispered in his ear. 

The end.


End file.
